Fragor
Chapter 40 X769 The dragon flew across the skies. He had black scales, with an orange spot pattern, and black scales protruding in a line from the top of his head down his back. He had large spikes on the bottom of his wings, and sharp talons. He smelled something on the ground. He flew towards it immediately and landed beside it. He found it in the ruins of a city: a human baby, and it was crying. "Why hello little one," said the dragon. "You're lucky I was the one that ran into you, any other dragon would've just eaten you for food." He gingerly took the baby into one of its hands. The baby stopped crying and smiled. "Acnologia must've been through here. You look about one year, two months, and fifteen years old. Don't worry, I'll look after you. My name's Fragor." X777 Luke ran through the cave to meet with Fragor. "Hey dad!" called Luke running up to him. "What is it Luke?" said Fragor. "I did it! I did it dad! I did it!" "Slow down Luke, what did you do?" "I mastered the Crimson Lotus: Dragon King's Charged Shell!" Gandorra looked at his son in amazement. "That's incredible! I've mentored several Dragon Slayers in my years, but not one of them managed to master that spell." "Well can I show you?" Luke asked giddily. "Of course you can." Luke began charging his magical energy up in his hands and mouth. "Well not in here! You'll ruin the cave!" "Oh yeah, I forgot!" Luke quickly ran out of the cave, Fragor following closely behind. He stopped at the entrance. "Crimson Lotus!" He began charging up his magical energy into his hands and mouth. "Dragon King's Charged Shell!" Three large shells of fire rocketed from his mouth and hands and fused together forming one large shell. They exploded in the air after a while. "Excellent work Luke!" exclaimed Fragor. "You truly are a prodigy." "Thanks dad!" Luke jumped onto his father, hugging him tightly. Fragor smiled at his son. This would be the last day he would see him. Luke woke up. He had fallen asleep, tucked in under his father's wings, but he was gone now. "Daddy!" Luke called. "Where'd you go?" He thought something, but the thoughts didn't feel like his own. "You will not see him again. You must venture out into the world, and use the skills you've learned to find and join a guild. In these guilds you will find true camaraderie." X791 Luke walked back into the guild, carrying a large lizard-like creature. "Is it alive?" asked the guild master. The creature groaned. "Yes sir," answered Luke. "Perfect! We can always leave these kinds of things to you Luke. Go on and put it in the zoo with other monsters." Luke had joined this dark guild fourteen years ago, after his father had left him. They were very willing to accept him due to his Dragon Slayer Magic. He thought he had found his comrades. He placed the lizard in a cage, located under the guild hall, surrounded by several other creatures. "Sorry guys, but it's the master's wishes," said Luke, "but I got a nice surprise for you guys." Luke took out a small capsule and pressed a button on it. Several large platters of meat came out of them. He quickly put one in each of the cages. "Bon appetit." Luke went back up the stairs. "Hey what's that in the sky?" called a member of the guild. Luke looked outside to see several strange objects in the sky. They started to glow and something went off. Luke grabbed his head in pain. He suddenly started feeling a migraine. "It is time," said a voice inside his head. It sounded oddly familiar. Suddenly out from Luke, a large dragon appeared. It looked just like his... "Father!" cried out Luke, he was on the verge of tears. "You were inside of me the whole time?" "Yes my son, now I'm sorry but I must leave you again. I must destroy Face." Fragor began to fly off, but a chain snagged around his leg. "I don't know where you got it from, but good job Luke," said the guild master. "You got us a dragon too!" All the members began to snag their magical chains around Fragor. "Leave my dad alone! Destruction Dragon's Roar!" Luke attacked several of the mages. They let go of their chains allowing Gandorra to break free. "Thank you my son," he said as he flew off. "That's it Luke you are excommunicated!" yelled the guild master. "All you guys, let's kill him!" They began to close in. "Destruction Dragon's Minefield!" Luke carried all of the cages from the basement of the ruined guild hall. "I guess I went a little overboard. He unlocked all the cages, allowing the creatures to escape. "Goodbye." Luke began to walk away from the destroyed building. "Looks like they weren't my friends after all. I'll find those comrades someday, but now I'll need some time to learn to trust people again."